September 11, 2001 attacks
The September 11, 2001 attacks where terrorist attacks that resulted in the destruction of the World Trade Center of New York City and to the Pentagon. Al-Qaeda suicide operatives hijacked four airliners. At 8:46 AM a Boeing 767 smashed into the North Tower. Two Boeing 767's crashed into the Twin Towers at the World Trade Center, a third crashed into the Pentagon and a fourth hijacked plane crashed into the middle of nowhere. Roughly 3,000 people died in these attacks. Security disaster According to every account, from George W. Bush to the run-of-the-mill truther, on that Tuesday morning, every Federal, State, and Local Agency in America simultaneously realized they had just completely messed up regarding their basic functions as entities meant to keep things running smoothly. Everyone from Air Traffic Control to Congress to the various law enforcement agencies to airport screeners in Timbuktu were force to confront the fact that, after a decade of not doing enough, it all was now coming back to bite them in the ass hard, fast, and painfully. Conspiracy theories A short while after being struck by the planes both of the towers collapsed in almost free fall, which just didn't look right to many people, this resulted in fires being started in near by buildings including Tower 7 which would later collapse, being the first ever skyscraper to "collapse" due to fire! In order for Tower 7 to have collapsed the way it did, every vertical support column in the building would have had to have been severed at exactly the same time. This fact is omitted from nearly every official account of the event, and mainstream media stations are banned from displaying video footage of the collapse. Oddly, many of the hijacker's identifying information such as passports and drivers licenses seemed to have been fireproofed to the point that they survived the towering infernos and were later picked up off the street just hours after the attacks. All of these were, of course, singed just to the point that they looked burnt but all ID info was left intact. There are further inconsistencies between the official story and what a checking clerk remembers. http://www.americanfreepress.net/html/new_questions_about.html Excuse for militarism These attacks changed the course of history. Afterwards, George W. Bush's regime started the infamous War on Terror. He became convinced that everyone who isn't with us is against us - similar to how conservatives feel that non-conservatives shouldn't exist. Bush invaded first Afghanistan, then Iraq which took the focus on Afghanistan off. The United States struggled to stay in control of both countries. The invasion of Iraq certainly strengthened Al-Qaeda. After all, bin Laden admitted that the American presence in the Middle East caused them to want to attack America. 9/11 provided a pretext for aggression and defensive militarism that gave the U.S. government a blank check to attack whomever and wherever it wants. This continued through till the end of the Bush Administration. Exploitation of the Attacks The Republican Party saw this as a great opportunity to strengthen their party (do you realize how sick that is?), due to the fact the Cold War ended, they couldn't exploit it anymore (Americans were not panicking-afraid of communism anymore) and their party began to weaken. The British National Party did the same after the July 7, 2005 London Bombings. Debunker Movement There exists a following of hardcore internet skeptics and intellectuals who are devoted to silencing any dissenters and blocking the propagation of any information that contradicts or doesn't fit with the official story. These skeptics, referred to as Debunkers by supporters of alternative 9/11 information, are convinced that any fringe theories or mentalities should be disregarded and classified as conspiracy theories, because the official government story must be correct and infallible by default. Large numbers of Debunkers are present on websites such as Facebook and YouTube. Footnote But also never forget that 150,000 people die per day cause they are hungry or have the HIV but these and other deaths are less dramatic and therefore fail to mobilise the world. See also *July 7, 2005 London Bombings *On Native Soil External links *September 11, 2001 attacks *9/11 conspiracy theories Conspiracy theories by Wikipedia *World Trade Center Attacks yet more conspiracy theories that may or may not make sense Incorporates material deleted at RationalWiki Category:Notable World Events Category:War Category:US Politics